


Сюрприз

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Мацукава и Ханамаки задумывают одно нехорошее дело.





	

**Author's Note:**

> сомнительное согласие, мацухана здесь мудаки, но никто не пострадал. написано на кинк-фест в дежурку, не вычитано, так что осторожно.

— Ты с ума сошел, — прошипел Ханамаки, испуганно озираясь на закрытую дверь.  
Гостевой дом, который занимала команда, мирно спал. Сквозь распахнутые из-за дневной жары окна проникали успокаивающие ночные звуки — стрекот сверчков, крики птиц, шорох листвы. Вдали шептал океан, словно не мог задремать даже на минуту и считал волны.  
За стенкой звучно храпел Киндаичи, ему беззастенчиво вторил Яхаба.   
Мацукава, демонстративно не слыша обращенных к нему слов, аккуратно опустил Ойкаву на футон и начал сноровисто стаскивать с него одежду. Подвижные пальцы ловко расправлялись с мелкими пуговицами, поблескивающими в неверном лунном свете. Ханамаки нервно поежился и еще раз оглянулся.   
— Оставь его, пусть спит, — зашептал он, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на обнажающуюся светлую кожу. Мацукава задрал на Ойкаве тенниску и, мимоходом погладив плоский живот, начал стягивать ее с бессознательного тела.   
Действовал он спокойно, даже немного обыденно, как будто для него было привычным занятием — раздевать других людей. Вид у него был скучающий, и не знай Ханамаки, что он собирается сделать потом, то не заподозрил бы ничего странного. Просто забота: положить друга спать, а перед этим снять с него одежду. Что такого.  
— ...цтань, — промямлил Ойкава, не просыпаясь, дернул ногой и затих.  
— Ты поможешь или так и будешь стоять?   
Ханамаки с усилием отвел взгляд от темной полоски волос, сбегающей от пупка за край шорт, и обнаружил, что Мацукава смотрит на него — внимательно и выжидающе. Если бы его пальцы не пощипывали задумчиво сосок Ойкавы под задравшейся тенниской, Ханамаки и не подумал бы, что он всерьез предлагает...  
— Он не настолько напился, — как можно рассудительнее произнес он. — Ты хотя бы соображаешь, что он с нами сделает, если поймет, что мы...  
— Тише, — скомандовал Мацукава, прислушиваясь.  
Ханамаки испуганно замер. В доме по-прежнему была тишина, и он выдохнул. И снова забыл вдохнуть.  
Ойкава мотнул головой, перекатывая ее с подушки на футон, опустил ладонь на голый живот и повел ниже, накрывая пах. Ханамаки облизнул пересохшие губы, а потом зажмурился. В лунной полутьме отчетливо было заметно, как легкая ткань шорт приподнималась, безошибочно обрисовывая вставший член.  
— Я против, — еле слышно сказал Ханамаки, пялясь на мелко подергивающиеся пальцы Ойкавы. — Слышишь? Я против.  
— А я нет, — все так же спокойно проговорил Мацукава.   
Ханамаки с опозданием понял, что он совсем не пьян. Вот Ойкава пьянел быстро — об этом знала вся команда. Чтобы вырубиться, ему было нужно совсем немного, что и было доказано двумя часами ранее. Сказался и напряженный день — тренировки сегодня были особенно жестокими, учитывая невозможную жару днем и духоту вечером.   
Пользоваться его состоянием было бы... "аморально", подсказывал внутренний голос. Но сейчас он молчал, потому что знал: Ханамаки этого хотел. Они хотели. Очень давно и очень сильно.  
Сердце сумасшедше бодало ребра, отдаваясь где-то в горле пульсацией, кончики пальцев покалывало от страха и любопытства. И возбуждения, к чему врать.  
Мацукава продолжал смотреть, терпеливо ожидая его решения.   
Конечно, Ханамаки мог бы поступить правильно. Взять себя в руки, подойти к Мацукаве, встряхнуть за плечи и убедительно сказать: "Нет, Маццун, мы этого не сделаем". Они могли бы заботливо переодеть Ойкаву в пижаму или оставить как есть, накинуть сверху плед и тихо расползтись по своим футонам. А утром встать, молча переглянуться и без слов договориться о том, что ничего не было — ни глупого влечения, ни этого любопытства, ни спонтанной договоренности. Словно не было никакого помутнения.   
Он мог.  
Вместо этого Ханамаки присел рядом с Мацукавой и Ойкавой.   
Ойкава спал, приоткрыв рот и смешно наморщив нос. Спутанная челка упала на глаза, на висках блестел пот. Ночь и правда выдалась душная.   
Мацукава быстро облизнул губы и наклонился над ним, заглядывая в лицо.  
— Он не простит, — непослушными губами выговорил Ханамаки.   
По спине полчищами гуляли мурашки — от нервов или от возбуждения. Вместо ответа Мацукава сделал несколько шагов, оказываясь по другую сторону футона, и аккуратно подцепил на нем пальцами шорты вместе с трусами.  
Ханамаки видел это как в замедленной съемке — ткань с тихим шорохом ползла вниз по бедрам, оголяя живот и пах. Ладонь Ойкавы дернулась, но Хамаками осторожно переплел его пальцы со своими, вздрагивая от ощущений. На его член он старался не смотреть, только погладил пальцы и мягкую, бархатистую кожу, а сам вглядывался в лицо, карауля изменения.   
Ойкава дышал ровно.  
Мацукава напомнил о себе, прикоснувшись к плечу. Ханамаки не сразу сообразил, что он хотел, а потом, поняв, отвел руку Ойкавы, перекладывая на живот. От него слабо пахло алкоголем и апельсиновым соком. А еще им самим, и это сочетание постепенно выключало остатки здравого смысла. Ханамаки перевел взгляд на оголившийся пах. Член у Ойкавы оказался ровный и длинный, уже наполовину возбужденный. Из-за крайней плоти выглядывала головка, и Ханамаки осторожно сдвинул вниз тонкую кожу. Ойкава выдохнул — тихо, томно. Глаза под сомкнутыми веками начали двигаться быстро-быстро, ресницы подрагивали.  
Мацукава стянул шорты и трусы к лодыжкам, а потом наклонился и безо всякого стеснения лизнул член Ойкавы — и пальцы Ханамаки заодно.   
Ханамаки вздрогнул, отдергивая руку, и поймал взгляд Мацукавы — темный, затягивающий и жаркий. По его лицу всегда трудно было понять, о чем он думает, но этот раз стал исключением — Мацукава совершенно определенно думал о том же, о чем и он.   
— Сделай так еще, — хрипло попросил он, и Мацукава наклонился над пахом Ойкавы.  
Ханамаки не отводил взгляда, жадно впитывая то, как Мацукава прихватывал губами кожу на члене. Как вел языком вдоль выступающей вены, как смыкал губы на полностью показавшейся головке. Ойкава дернулся и снова затих, только дышал теперь быстро, изредка срываясь на тихие, на грани слышимости, стоны.  
— Зажми ему рот, — прошептал Мацукава, поднимая голову. — А то кто-нибудь проснется.  
Может, Ханамаки показалось, но губы у него были влажные. От этого потяжелело в паху, хотя куда дальше. Ханамаки неожиданно поймал себя на том, что все это время сидел, старательно разводя колени шире: член неудобно упирался в шов на джинсах. Зачем он вообще надел джинсы.  
— Быстрее, — поторопил Мацукава, и Ханамаки склонился над Ойкавой.   
Тот тяжело дышал, и Ханамаки ненадолго замер, стараясь запомнить то, что видел. А потом наклонился еще ниже и тронул губами его губы, осторожно и очень нежно. Губы Ойкавы дрогнули, а после он весь замер, словно окаменел. Ханамаки, не сразу почувствовавший разницу, прикусил его нижнюю губу, и только потом понял, что Ойкава открыл глаза.  
Взгляд у него был мутный, как затянутый пленкой, но это продолжалось недолго: с каждым мигом в нем появлялось все больше понимания. На миг Ханамаки показалось, что он заметил мелькнувшую растерянность, быстро сменившуюся беспомощностью.  
Вместо того чтобы отпрянуть, он поцеловал его еще раз, настойчивее. И Ойкава неожиданно ответил — грубо, жадно и умело. Секунда — и Ханамаки наклонил голову, впуская в рот его язык. Ойкава тяжело задышал, подаваясь вперед, за спиной тихо охнул Мацукава. Звук прокатился вдоль позвоночника дрожью, Ханамаки отодвинулся, бросая взгляд назад, на него. И замер, потому что ладонь Ойкавы, до этого неподвижно лежавшая на животе, теперь направляла Мацукаву, вплетаясь пальцами в его темные волосы.  
Мацукава, прикрыв глаза, медленно впускал в рот его член. Казалось, он был не только не испуган и не удивлен, но и более чем доволен тем, как все складывалось. У Ханамаки в первый момент было чувство, что Ойкава закричит.  
— Вот это… сюрприз, — на выдохе проговорил тот, и медленно прогнулся в пояснице, зажмуривая глаза.  
Он с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, продолжая осторожно гладить Мацукаву по голове, направляя его движения. Ханамаки бездумно сжал через джинсы свой член, выдыхая. Бедра Ойкавы напряглись до предела, стало видно четко обрисованные мышцы на животе. Ханамаки погладил его, провел пальцем выше, пересчитал ребра и потер большим пальцем сосок. Ойкава ахнул, тут же зажал рот свободной рукой и содрогнулся.  
Мацукава тут же приподнялся, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. На подбородке застыла густая белесая капля — ее стер Ханамаки, чувствуя себя словно в абсурдном сне.  
Ойкава вздрогнул в последний раз и затих, расслабился.   
Ненадолго в комнатке снова воцарилась тишина, только пела вдали ночная птица. Ханамаки бездумно слизнул с пальца каплю, не отрывая взгляда от Ойкавы — загнанно поднимающейся груди, четко обрисованных мышц на животе, мягкого члена. Мацукава с шорохом потерся о его бедро подбородком и сел, опираясь на руки.  
— А если бы я не проснулся? — хрипло спросил Ойкава спустя несколько томительно долгих, напряженных секунд.  
— Мы бы все сделали аккуратно, — отозвался Мацукава как ни в чем не бывало.  
Его губы двигались, складывались в слова, а Ханамаки как будто оглох. Мышцы оказались настолько напряженными, что когда он попытался поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть Ойкаве в лицо, у него ничего не вышло.  
— Прости, — с трудом выговорил он, пялясь на пальцы Мацукавы, которые мягко поглаживали член Ойкавы. Тот немного развел бедра, подавшись навстречу прикосновению, и опустился обратно.  
В животе будто поселилась черная, пожирающая пустота. Наверное, так ощущался страх. Запоздало навалилось понимание — они ведь действительно чуть не трахнули спящего Ойкаву. Вряд ли они могли бы остановиться.   
Ханамаки точно не смог бы.  
Он вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к колену. Ойкава погладил его, с нажимом провел по бедру, заставив вспомнить о так и не опавшем стояке.   
— Утром об этом поговорим, — сказал он своим самым безэмоциональным, самым неприятным голосом, от которого все внутри скрутилось в тугой болезненный жгут. А потом добавил, уже насмешливо: — Хорошо целуешься, Макки.  
— Спасибо, — сдавленно поблагодарил он, с трудом находя в себе силы отодвинуться.  
Смотреть на Мацукаву и, тем более, на Ойкаву не хотелось. Однако боковым зрением он видел, как Мацукава продолжал гладить бедро Ойкавы, и что тот совсем, казалось, не возражал.   
Напряжение медленно отпускало.  
— И что? — спросил Ханамаки в воздух. — И ничего?  
Он повернулся к Мацукаве, и тот придвинулся чуть ближе, останавливаясь в считанных сантиметрах от его лица.  
— Ничего, — подтвердил он, хитро щуря глаза. — Но мы можем попробовать завтра.  
— И я при этом точно не буду спать, — пробурчал Ойкава, садясь.  
Казалось, его совершенно не беспокоила сложившаяся ситуация. И он не испытывал ни капли стыда, сидя перед ними без одежды. Только потер живот, на котором подсыхали попавшие на него капли спермы, и скривился:  
— Мне нужно вымыться.  
— Составить тебе компанию? — моментально поинтересовался Мацукава.  
Ойкава фыркнул, покачал головой и начал одеваться. А потом, пошатываясь, вышел за дверь. За стеной кто-то кашлянул, а потом сопение возобновилось. Дом продолжал спать.  
Ханамаки выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками.   
— Это самое странное, что случалось в моей жизни, — признался он.   
Мацукава хохотнул и неожиданно подсел ближе, Ханамаки почувствовал его тепло.  
— Все еще впереди, — заговорщицки выдохнул Мацукава ему на ухо и прикоснулся теплыми губами.


End file.
